


home is where the heart is

by Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual (dearest_starboy)



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game), WonderLab (Webcomic)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fan Abnormalities, Fan Characters, Fix-It of Sorts, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual
Summary: What if Narae didn't die? How differently could things have gone if some events never happened?
Relationships: Shasha/Joe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	home is where the heart is

"How did you know I like pies without cinnamon?"

**_"Because I'm a home. A happy little home for Narae. You're always safe in your home, right?_ **

"A happy home for Narae..." You repeated back, My Sweet Home's tender voice made you calm.

**_"This cozy little house is a safe nest built only for you. Everything is here for you..."_ **

The warm sensation in your chest produced a rose gold key, _I've always wanted a home..._ You thought, _A home to feel welcome to... To feel loved, to feel..._

An abrupt pounding on the door disturbed you, dropping the key to the Home. You snapped out of your thoughts, blushing in embarrassment that you were startled by such a small thing. You looked down to see the key glow and disappear on the ground.

"Ah...!" You looked back at the Home, "I think my work is done... Goodbye, My Sweet Home." You stood up, grabbing your pillow, and started walking out of the containment.

When you walked out, you could almost hear the Home mumble out something. The work result you got was "Normal", instead of the usual "Good".

A tired, virile voice spoke to you, "That was a close one. You're really easy to trick aren't you?" Their hair was a clover green, dark skin with a scar reaching from their right eyebrow down their nose and under their left bottom eye, "Lucky you, I was able to catch you before you did anything stupid."

"Huh?!" You exclaim, "My Sweet Home couldn't do anything bad to me! It's... It listens to me, a-and it-"

"Have you not heard the information team's presentation and read the files thoroughly? Did you even take notes?" The stranger held out their notebook they kept close to their clipboard, "Here's mine. You can copy them down for today, but I'll want them back tomorrow."

You read over the lines, the nice cursive-like writing makes you confused until you try to piece it all together.

'My Sweet Home'. If an employee overly commits to Attachment Work, the Abnormality lures them inside and becomes one with them.

"You were close to sealing your fate with this Abnormality."

You looked up to the agent, who seems to glare at you with coldness, "O-Oh no, was that what was happening there? I didn't even realize it..." Just before they could open their mouth again, you hear the familiar voice of...

"NARAE!" Taii wraps their arms around you, the sudden, borderline lunging almost made you fall over out of surprise, "thank goodness you're okay! Rose and I were so worried something might've happened to you!" Rose looked over at you and the other agent.

"Something _did_ happen," The agent grouses, "they were clearly not informed well of this Abnormality and almost overly committed work to this Abnormality. If it weren't for me, something might've happened."

Taii loosened their hug on you, "N-Narae..." Taii gestured to Rose, who unfolded a piece of paper that was in their pockets.

"I've been told you're not at the right state to be working with this Abnormality. We heavily encourage you to stop working with it."

"... A-And as your counselor, I-I've sent in a request for you to work w-with much lower-level Abnormalities!"

You sigh in relief, "Okay, yeah. I'm okay with that. Thank you, Taii. And thank you...?"

"Parker." The clover-haired agent answered.

"Right, thank you, Parker..."

Parker nods, looking over, to the other side of the hallway in disgust before looking back at you, "Work hours are over. Take care." They walked away from the opposite of the hallway they looked at. Confused, you looked over to be surprised by the eerie smile of the Department Team captain, Catt.

Gosh, those huge eyes are scary!

Captain Catt simply stared back at you and the others before turning away and leaving.

"Wonder what that was all about," Rose comments, "We should probably get going.”

After that, the two continued to speak with you. Rose was the first to depart. They promised to talk to you more.

You look forward to it.

For hours, you spoke to Taii, telling everything you told My Sweet Home, feeling less enthusiastic this time than the first. Then finally, you depart.

It's a long walk to your living space. Thankfully your neighbors aren't loud. You wouldn't be able to tell them to quiet down even if you wanted to. You walk up the stairs of the gigantic building, open the door and lock it, flicking on the lights to remind you of how empty your space is.

Yeah, it's a work in progress, you keep telling yourself. You were going to unpack today, but you're too tired to consider doing that now. Maybe tomorrow. Tomorrow... Could be better.

You flicked the lights on and looked at your new room. 

There was motivation to decorate your room the day you got here. You were excited, you never got the chance to have a place to call your own.

The window to the outside had gold curtains, you didn't bother to tie them in little bows today to let light outside shine through. The walls were their boring shades of beige, but you decorated with stickers of animals, fruits, plants. Your unstable shelf held books, a few were old, a few new. A desk sat on the opposite side of your bed, which was still messy. You didn't do that either. You forgot. Still, you collapsed in the bed with your work clothes still on.

Before, you were almost against starting a new page in your life. But you had no choice but to do so. You no longer had a family to go back to. That Abnormality, My Sweet Home, for the time you spent with it, filled that empty hole you felt in your chest. But it almost killed you. Now knowing what that thing is capable of, you wonder to yourself if your job is worth the risk of losing your life.

If you died, you had no friends or family that will mourn you. Remember you. There’s nowhere else to go. _This is my only choice. It’s either here, or out there, in the scary unknown..._

A tear falls down your cheek. You suddenly remember you're still in your work clothes.

It's time to think about all of this later. You're tired, and you still have work tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> WonderLab has limited abnormalities at the moment, so I'm open to the idea of anyone wanting to share their fan abnormalities for me to write into this fic (with credit). If you're interested, you can PM me on my Tumblr, yesods-a-purple-punk!


End file.
